Big trouble for jiley
by Wills Lover
Summary: Miley and Jake When it says 1 day i really mean 5 weeks SRRY


Jiley:

Jiley:

Miley's Prov:

Jake and I have been dating for 10 months. One day at school He came up to me and said "Hey Miley" I turned and said "Oh hey Babe. What's up?" "Not much I was wondering if you'd like to go to this party with me." He said nervously. "Sure I'll go with you no big deal I love you so much." I said happily. After school I went home and got ready when my dad said "Miley What is wrong?" "I'm going out on a date with Jake to this party." I said in a rush because Jake knocked on the door. "I got to go dad Later." I ran out of the house out to Jake who was waiting. I got in and said "Hey babe. Lets go" He kissed me hello and the drove to the place.

At the Party Jake's prov:

Miley and I went in and had a couple sips of beer then she followed me into a privateer room and started having sex. 2 hour later when I was taking Miley home I said "Hey You OK?" "no I feel a little sick but don't worry I'll be fine." She said Strongly and I grinned and let her off.

In the morning at school still Jake's prov.

I walked over to Lily and Miley. "hey Lily, Baby!!" I hugged her and I said "How are you feeling?"

Miley's prov:

How was I feeling? "Hey honey. I am still the same as last night." I tugged free from him and went to my classes when I got home my dad said "MILEY WE NEED TO TALK!!" I ground and said "Fine." "I found a little test in your waist paper basket" he said calmly. "and you know what I think you are so irresponsible!" I ran up to my room. 2 hours later my Aunt Dolly came in and said "Hey what's the matter darlin'" I looked up and said "I'm pregnant Aunt Dolly." I heard my dad come in with a pad of paper with questions:

How long are you?

1 day

Who dose it belong to?

Jake and Me

Who knows

Me, Lily, Aunt Dolly and you.

When do you plan on telling Jake

Tonight when we go on our date.

I handed it back to him and he said "OK I'll leave you too get ready." I got ready and went to the door. Jake was standing there. "Hey babe" I said and gave him a hug and a kiss hello when he returned it we got into the car. I said "Hey Jakey?" "yeah?" answered Jake with concern in his voice and I said "I am pregnant." He pulled over and said "is it mine?" "NO IT'S OLIVERS OF COURSE IT'S YOUR'S!!" I hollered. He jumped and said "Sorry babe It is just a shock." "Gee I wonder how I feel." I said sarcastically as he began driving to our favorite restaurant. I smiled as he helped me out of the car.  
AFTER DINNER JAKE'S PROV:

I took her to the park and said "Miley Marry me please baby" She said "Jake I………… We………. My dad will not stand for it!" "come on baby please" I said Tearing up. "OK Put away the tears I'll do it I promise. But fair warning he won't go for it!" she said comfortingly I got off my knees and smiled I picked her up and held tightly as I gently kissed her lips. She giggled when I released her. "You ready to head home?" I said when she stopped giggling. "Yes." I took her to our car and I opened the door and said "Want me to come in with you when we get to your place?" "No hey I got an Idea, Lets go get married now." She said happily. "OK." Agreeing we drove to LA and found a pastor. And we married.

Miley's Prov:

Well Jake and I got into his car and I heard Jake say "Home or Hotel Mrs. Ryan?" "As much as I want to say Hotel I'm goanna say home My dad is probably worried to death on where I am" I said pretty bummed about the whole 'can't sleep in the hotel' thing. "OK Baby" He seemed to understand and I put my hand on top of his on the wheel. When we got home 2 hours my stepsister said "Robbie Ray She is here!!" he came in and said "WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?" I sighed. "I was with Jake." I said as comely as I could. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" He screamed. "We eloped. Because we love each other and because of the baby!" I lost it and ran up to my room and started throwing things into my bag when Jake came in and said "Hey baby." I turned and let my tears fall out. "He hates me now Jake and personally I think it was because of what we did with out his consent." Jake smiled and helped me pack. I smiled and said "I'm sorry for loosing it like that babe, he just got me so mad and I just lost it." I finished packing and was heading out to Jakes car when my dad stopped me and I said "WHAT?" "your not leaving with the cell phone, the credit cards that I PAY for." He said. "Fine are we done here Jake?!" He came right behind me and I said "Lets go." I started to cry and he pulled me close and said "Hey everything will be OK we can go to my parents next but there probably dead to the world right now so I'll check us into a hotel OK?" I smiled and said "OK baby" I leaned my head on the headrest. We got to the hotel 2 minutes later. "Babe?" Jake said to me as he paid for the room I looked at him and said "Yeah?" "our room number is 132" He said and I went to the elevators.

Jake's Prov:

I hade just gotten to the room when she knocked, I let her in and I could tell she had been crying. I said "Hey Babe it'll all work out I promise don't worry" she turned and said "How do you know Babe? What if nothing works out?!" I put my hands on her and said "Miley Baby I promise something will work out even if we have to work 100 times harder then we already do get a second job if we have to. Baby please." She pulled away and said "OK I trust you." I hugged her and smiled lovingly. I said "Hey did you bring my cell babe?" she tugged free to dig threw her pocket to fetch the phone. She picked it off the bed. She handed it to me. I dialed my home number. My mother's, Kristy, gurgle voice came on. "Hello?" "hey mom it's me Jake." I said kind off fast. "OH hi what's the matter?" she said not so mad "Well…….. I need to talk to you and dad." I said really fast because Miley was starting to cry. "OK we will come over to the hotel tomorrow at lets say noonish?" she said. "No let's meet at TGI Fridays for lunch. Oh and my girlfriend will be with me." I said so fast Because Miley was clinging to me and I heard my mom say OK so I hung up and turned my attention to my wife who was still clinging to me. "Hey Miles are you OK??" I said worriedly. "Nothing what did your mom say?" she asked as we sat down on the bed I said "well I said we could go out to lunch at TGI FRIDAYS. I love you baby." She leaned her head on my shoulder and we went to bed.

IN THE MORNING MILEY'S PROV:

I woke up and got ready. 2 hours later Jake woke up and said "Morning Miles." He smiled at me as I turned away from the mirror to see him smiling. "Oh Morning Jakey." I said happily. Jake and I were ready at 11:00 and I dialed Friday's number. "Hello TGI Fridays how can I help you?" said a voice. "Hi I would like to place lunch reservations for 12:00" I said into the phone. "OK how many?" she asked. "4" I answered her. "OK Name?" Her voice said. "Miley Ryan." I said giving a name I probably shouldn't have used oh well. When I got of the phone Jake and I started to the restaurant. We got there and got to our seats. Kristy said "Now Jake what is all this about?" I smiled and said "Well Jake and I eloped last night." Jakes dad, Johnny, said "I feel there's more. Jake?" Then Our waitress cam over and gave us our food. Then Jake said "Yes Miley is pregnant but we are going to make this work if you guys help us or not." Kristy said "Well you guys don't have a lot of money so we'll be happy to support you guys." I said "Thank you Kristy. I mean my dad kicked me out of the house and Jake smiled and made me feel better" Jake smiled and said "Yeah. Thanks Ma and Pa." Johnny said "You guys can stay in our summer home." Jake said "Thanks ma and pa" I was too moved to speak.

Later that night Jake's prov:

Miley was sitting on the couch and I went over to her and said "Hey are you OK babe?" She looked up and said "Yeah fine" I sat next to her and said "OK come up to bed" she nodded and came up stairs with me and we went to bed.

IN THE MORNING Miley's prov:

I got up and went to the kitchen and sighed. Then I felt Jacks arms around me and said "You OK babe?" I turned and said "Yeah fine baby I was just thinking that's all nothing major or something to worry about" I smiled and began making breakfast. 2 hours later Jake and I were sitting on our couch when his phone buzzed He picked up and had it on speaker and he said "Jake Ryan here live and in person." A voice came on and said "Jakey baby we need you down at the studio!!" It was his manager!! Jake said "look man I can't my girlfriend needs me so I can't come in today I'll be there tomorrow!" his manager said "NO TODAY NOW!!" "can I at least bring my girlfriend??" He said loosing his temper. "Fine." His manager said really pissed. We got to the studio 2 minutes later. Jake and I went in

TO BE CONTINUED

What should happen next?


End file.
